The kairu riders
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2 but in another reality XD The story of team Stax as street racers in the streets of Los Angeles, they'll make their way to become the most notorious street racers in the city by defeating the group of disrespectful racers called the E-teens besides survive against the cops. As always there's KyXMaya in this and dont forget to R&R :)
1. The new guy in town

**The kairu riders**

**A/N: For those who doesn't know:  
Tuners: Cars that are good in handling and curves like the car Mazda RX-8.**

**Muscles: Cars really good at acceleration straight ahead like the car Ford Mustang GT.**

**Exotics: Cars with a cool look and good for everything like the car Audi TT.**

The streets of Los Angeles were full of the sounds of roaring engines of cars, meaning the presence of another street race. The world of the illegal street racing had turned something usual at L.A. but what impressed more is that near one of the bridges to enter the city, there's a red Ford Mustang GT with a black hood and a black spoiler, a big body part in front and back, with flames in both sides of the doors and with two same decals on the front and back window that said: Need For Speed Most Wanted. Most importantly the car's driver is known as Ky Stax, a boy who had great skills as a street racer, he came to L.A. to test his skills against the best racers in the city.

Along the way he kept driving for hours but he stopped when the transit light turned red, during the wait a blue Mazda RX-8 stopped next to his ride, this RX-8 was blue but a good part of it was light blue, it had cool rims and it's driver was a blue haired girl with light blue marks on her face.

-"Nice ride." Ky said.

-"Thanks, yours is really cool too…by the way my name is Maya." Maya said introducing herself.

-"I'm Ky Stax, new at this place." Ky said now introducing himself.

-"So you're not from around here, huh? What brings you here anyway?" Maya asked.

-"To test my skills." Ky said.

-"You know…you're a nice guy. But I bet that your ride isn't as fast as mine." Maya said.

-"Really? Care to find out?" Ky teased.

-"When the light goes green, I'll show you some speed power." Maya teased back.

-"Bring it on." Ky said and then when the light turned green both cars started the race which was a sprint to the park. Both of them show great skills driving their rides and when they were near the finish point both cars were in their top speed.

-"See ya." Maya whispered and she activated her NOS (Nitrous Oxygen System) and she accelerated her ride and she was about to win.

-"Hmph, like if I didn't have one of those." Ky whispered and he sued his NOS system and he accelerated faster than Maya and he won the race. After smoking her out they parked their cars near to each other and both of them got out of the cars.

-"Hey, nice run." Maya said.

-"Yeah, you're really amazing…nobody gave me a challenge like that in months." Ky admitted.

-"Yeah, you're the first guy who defeated me in a race." Maya admitted.

-"Well, just to let you know…I don't race because of the money even if I earn it. I race because I like it, because it's defines who I am." Ky commented.

-"You're not the only one, handsome. Your motives are the same as mine, but here…things are not the same." Maya said.

-"What do you mean?" Ky asked confused.

-"Now many people only races for money, for the vice of popularity and there's no respect anymore. Besides you and me I think there's no one left with the real spirit of the street racing." Maya said.

-"Man, who knew it'll go this far." Ky said.

-"But many racers only do it for money, those are easy challenges but the real matter are those that care only for money and power. Those are the E-teens." Maya said.

-"The E-teens?" Ky asked.

-"The jerks that think they own the streets, these guys are the most wanted for the police and the ones that smoke out the amateurs…like I said, no respect." Maya said.

-"Mmm…So the only way to change things is to become the most wanted street racers. Care to join on a quest to become one of the most wanted?" Ky said.

-"Count on me…but we're gonna need someone else." Maya suggested.

-"Right, someone who knows everything about cops, racers, rides, safe houses and something deep about the E-teens." Ky said.

-"I think I know the perfect guy for that job. C'mon we gotta find Boomer." Maya said entering her ride.

-"Who's Boomer?" Ky asked getting in his ride as well.

-"The kind of guy we're looking for." Maya said.

Later that night, Ky and Maya arrived to see a drag race between a full silver Mitsubishi Eclipse and a yellow Audi TT, this yellow ride had unique rims, a unique body part and a black stripe in the middle of the car and this car's driver was none other than Boomer.

-"And that's Boomer…he's a big guy but the irony is that he drives the yellow exotic when I thought that he would drive a muscle." Maya commented.

-"It may be an exotic but that ride has some serious power under the hood." Ky said.

-"How would you know?" Maya asked and then when the race started, Boomer made perfect shifts and used his NOS system and he won the race in less than 30 seconds.

-"Told you." Ky said.

-"You're expecting me to pay you?" Maya joked.

-"Maybe you should." Ky said joking.

-"I'll write you a check." Maya said joking too.

Then Ky and Maya approached Boomer after he won the race.

-"Hey, man. Great run." Ky said.

-"Thanks, though I almost slipped in the last turn...so, who are you guys?" Boomer commented.

-"I'm Ky Stax, I'm new in town and she's Maya." Ky said introducing Maya and himself.

-"Maya, huh? I heard about you before…many guys called you the invincible chick." Boomer commented.

-"I'm still am, well until he won a race against me." Maya said.

-"Did you beat her? Wow, I'm impressed." Boomer said.

-"Hey, she's pretty good too. So Maya's gonna be my partner in a special quest I'm trying to do so we were wondering if you would like to be part of the team." Ky commented.

-"Sounds interesting, but if that's gonna happen then it'll have to be settle in a race, you and me a circuit race of two laps around the church….what do you say?" Boomer said challenging the driver of the red Mustang.

-"Let's race." Ky said and then it was going to be settle between Ky's Ford Mustang GT and Boomer's Audi TT.

They ran the circuit showing each other that they're not so easy to defeat, during the last lap Ky used his NOS system and Boomer did the same only that Boomer didn't reloaded his Nitrous tank from his last race.

-"Are you kidding me?!" Boomer exclaimed and then Ky won the race.

Many would think that after a street racer was defeated in a race, he wouldn't accept the fair defeat and would be a jerk against the winner but Boomer wasn't that kind of guy. Later after the race Ky kept driving plus Maya and Boomer were driving alongside him. Then Ky received a call from Boomer.

_-"Good run, I like your style…you can count with me for the team."_ Boomer said.

-"Thanks, good to have someone else in the team." Ky said.

_-"You know, we're gonna need a safehouse now that we're a team." _Maya said.

_-"No worries, I'll handle that." _ Boomer said.

-"Okay, buddy. Lead us there." Ky said and they were on route to find a new safehouse.

**To be continued…**


	2. Getting ready

**Chapter 2: Getting ready**

Boomer led Ky and Maya to a safe house near the city's downtown, once they got inside they parked their cars near the mechanic tools and they went to the main room where they could make the reunion.

-"Okay so, what do we got?" Ky said.

-"All right… here's the thing. In order to become the most wanted street racers we're gonna have to get some reputation for both the racers and the cops, it ain't gonna be easy…besides winning races we're also gonna have to collect some bounty against the cops." Boomer explained.

-"You mean like a cost to state, right? And the cost will give us some rep for the cops." Maya said.

-"Exactly, that's how we get rep to catch the cops' attention…" Boomer agreed.

-"And to have rep to catch the racers' attention we're gonna have to win some races." Ky suggested.

-"Yep…that's our way to get into the top and reestablish the respect among the races, but if we're gonna do that we'll have to take down the E-teens." Boomer said.

-"They may have the same nickname but they divided in three teams of three." Maya commented and Boomer putted some pictures in the table.

-"These teams are team Hiverax, team Imperiaz and team Radikor." Boomer said.

-"From what I can see, the Hiverax drive muscles, the Imperiaz drive exotics and the Radikor drive tuners." Ky commented.

-"Yeah, but only two members of the Radikor drive tuners but their leader named Zane, he drives an Audi LeMans." Boomer said showing the picture of a green Audi LeMans with white stripes on the doors' sides.

-"Crap…and the rest of his team?" Maya asked.

-"Well his pal Techris drives a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII." Boomer said and he showed the picture of a silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII with a purple tribal monster on both door's sides and it had yellow rims.

-"And his sister Zair, she drives a crimson Nissan 350Z." Boomer said and he showed the picture of a crimson Nissan 350Z with red lines around the car, it also had red rims.

-"Great, now let's see the Hiverax." Ky said.

-"Hmph, those are a creepy trio of brothers…" Boomer commented.

-"Right…it seems like Hexus drives a red Chevrolet Chevelle SS." Maya said and she was holding a picture of a metallic red Chevrolet Chevelle SS.

-And according to this, Nexus drives a blue Dodge Charger R/T." Ky said and he was holding a picture of a metallic blue Dodge Charger R/T.

-"And the other freak named Vexus drives a green Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda." Boomer said and he showed a picture of a metallic green Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda.  
-"Jeez…what's with these freaks and the metallic paints?" Maya asked.

-"And then I guess that the last team is the team Imperiaz." Ky commented.

-"These jerks think they can do whatever they want just because they come from a rich family." Maya said.

-"And because of that they drive exotics cars." Boomer applied.

-"So let's see…Koz drives a dark blue Porsche Cayman." Ky said and he showed a picture of a dark blue Porsche Cayman with a tiger in both door's sides and it had bronze rims.

-"And here, Tenny drives a white Aston Martin DB9." Boomer said and he showed a picture of a white Aston Martin DB9 with a light blue body paint on the back and it had silver rims.

-"And finally the royal brat named princess Diara drives a golden Lamborghini Gallardo." Maya said with disgust and she showed a picture of a golden Lamborghini Gallardo with unique silver stripes on the car's roof and on the doors and it had golden rims.

-"So this won't be easy, we're gonna have to train hard." Ky declared.

-"Yep…we'll have to make every kind of race we have that means circuits, sprints, drags, speedtraps, knockout laps and drift races." Boomer said.

-"Yeah, now we know about the E-teens and the races and all that…but what about the cops?"Ky asked.

-"You know…I always lost the cops easily when I was in a pursuit, which means that I only saw them driving those crappy Hondas."Maya commented.

-"Well, the more you're in a pursuit then different kinds of police cars will be after you…the pursuits have five conditions: The first condition is when the cops drive those crappy Honda; the ones Maya escaped from.

The second is when they drive the same crappy Honda but undercover meaning they look like normal cars but they're not.

The third is when they drive Pontiacs GTO, so they're tougher.

The fourth is similar to the second but with the Pontiacs and the fifth is the worse."Boomer explained.

-"And what's that?" Ky asked.

-"They drive Corvettes C6."Boomer informed.

-"It's gonna be a real challenge, but we'll have to believe in our skills." Ky said.

-"But most importantly, we'll need a name." Maya said.

-"Good point…but what we could be named?" Ky asked as he was thinking the name for their team.

-"Uh…I got nothing." Boomer said.

-"What if we call the team: Team Stax." Maya suggested.

-"Like my last name?" Ky thought.

-"Yeah…I like it." Boomer agreed with the team's name.

-"All right, we're team Stax then." Ky agreed too and then he and his friends jumped back to their rides and they left to start their look for races in order to become the most wanted street racers.

Later they found a circuit race of teams: The victory goes to whoever crosses the line first or someone of his team does it in the last lap.

-"All right, let's end this." Ky said.

_-"Same here." _Both Boomer and Maya agreed and then they started the race against a team with tuner cars, they raced and won the race like real pros. After the race team Stax won the $15000 of the race's bet but then team Radikor approached in their rides and Zane made a call to all members of team Stax.

_-"Well, well, well…so this is team Stax." _Zane mocked.

-"How did you…?" Ky asked.

_-"Get your numbers? Let's say that not everyone out here is your friend. Listen up, punks. I don't know what you're plan is but this is our city and our streets so don't think that you'll get to the top…You ain't coming to the top you'll never will, I'll make sure of that." _Zane declared.

-"We'll see who's laughing last, jerk." Maya said and then the Radikor left.

-"Hmph, this guys are total idiots…anyway listen up, we just got the attention of the E-teens so we're gonna have to be careful from now on." Ky said and then team Stax left to find another race.

**To be continued…**


	3. Down with muscles, up with new rides

**Chapter 3: Down with muscles, up with new rides**

Team Stax had won many races and got lots of money, though they didn't really care about it, but it was needed to get more parts, nitrous, engines, rims, tires, paint, and many of those things.

Besides team Stax became notorious among the street racers crews in the city, even the E-teens and as expected they started to pay many other racers to take down team Stax in the races…

Whether they raced together or split up in different races, they smoked everyone who challenged them, Ky was the best for the sprint races and speedtrap races; Maya was the best for the drift races and the circuit races and Boomer was the best for the drag races and to escape cops.

But when team Stax were just taking a ride around the city to relax for all the hard work, three muscles cars stopped in front of them blocking their way.

-"What the heck?" Ky exclaimed and then he received a call from Maya.

_-"Um, Ky? Don't you recognize these cars?" _Maya said worried and then Boomer joined the call.

_-"Unfortunately, those are team Hiverax." _Boomer deduced and then their call was cut off and replaced by a call of the Hiverax directed to the three members of team Stax.

_-"So this is the famous team Stax."_ Hexus said with a mocking tone.

_-"We expected something more impressive." _Nexus mocked.

-"Oh yeah? Well guess what jerk! My RX-8 can smoke your Charger R/T!" Maya declared.

_-"Oh please! Nothing beats the American power." _Vexus declared.

-"That attitude is going to be your end." Boomer said.

_-"All right, me and my brothers decided that if you poor fools want to try to get become the #3 team of most wanted racers, you will have to defeat us in a race, one on one." _Hexus declared.

-"Fine…tonight." Ky declared and then the Hiverax left.

-"We'll need a lot of time to get ready for this race." Boomer said.

-"I got an idea…Let's get back to the safe house." Ky said.

Once back at the safe house, Ky started to plan.

-"All right, those freaks send me a message about how's gonna be the race: So it's going to be a speedtrap race between Boomer and Vexus, a circuit race between Maya and Nexus and finally a drag race between me and Hexus, the team who wins the race challenge get $ 35000." Ky explained.

-"Wow…you know, this is gonna be a tough race." Boomer explained.

-"Yeah, but even with their muscles they have so much self-trust." Maya said.

-"Exactly. Boomer, in the speedtrap you're gonna have to push your car as much as you can and you save the nitrous for the last moment…Maya, you race against Nexus has many tunrs so you should be just fine and you also save the nitrous for the last quarter mile." Ky ordered.

-"Right, but what about you?" Maya asked.

-"Don't worry, I'll make it work." Ky said.

Later around the afternoon, Ky was fixing the plugs of his Mustang's engine, just then Maya came in.

-"Hey, what you're doing?" Maya asked.

-"Just fixing the plugs and then I'll work on its transmission." Ky said.

-"A mechanic to the end, huh?" Maya said smiling.

-"Yup…Hey, where's Boomer?" Ky asked.

-"He went to buy the lunch." Maya said.

-"Well, he better get us a hamburger or I'll hit him with my spanner." Ky joked and Maya laughed a little.

-"So…what actually made you come here?" Maya asked.

-"To be honest…it was to start again. I used to drive in the streets of Houston, I was one of the best and one day I had a race against a guy who drives Chevrolet Camaro SS, another one with a Mazda 240SX and another one with a Lamborghini Murcielago, and I raced on a Toyota Supra." Ky said.

-"What happened then?" Maya asked.

-" I was about to win but the cops got there when I was seconds to cross the finish line, everyone got arrested and they said that it was my fault and then I left the town and try to start over again…" Ky said with his head down and Maya keep staring at him.

-"…Then I found this baby in a car shop, it was in a bad status so I bought it, brought it to my temporary safe house and made it the monster it is now…besides I feel like it's part of my family, I guess we're the only family for each other." Ky said looking at his ride and then Maya grabbed his hand to make him see her.

-"You and your ride have a family with me, Boomer and our rides." Maya said.

-"Yeah, thanks for reminding me that." Ky said smiling and then he and Maya were getting so close to kiss each other but then Boomer entered the safe house.

-"HELLO, YOUNG BLOODS! I brought burgers from Burger King!" Boomer exclaimed and then Maya and Ky separated and they were blushing hard.

-"Right, let's eat the food and then finish those freaks of the Hiverax." Ky said and after the lunch, they went to face the Hiverax.

Around the night, Boomer was ready to face Vexus, the point of a speedtrap race was to be the faster to the police cameras around the streets, and the one with more MPH wins the race.

_-"Remember, save the NOS for the last part."_ Ky said.

-"Yeah, I'll do that." Boomer said.

_-"Don't forget he has a Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda, it's very powerful in straight lines but not so good in turns." _Maya informed.

-"Got it." Boomer said and then his race against Vexus started, the member of team Stax was having a hard time to catch up with the Plymouth since it was too fast but when Vexus thought he had the race already won, he didn't see the U-turn in front of him and he crashed against the wall a 123 MPH and then Boomer made the U-turn like a real pro.

-"WHOO! So long, sucker!" Boomer yelled as he left to the victory.

Later Maya was racing the circuit race against Nexus, also Maya was having a hard time trying to pass the Charger R/T but luckily for her there was a long turn to get to the last quarter mile so Maya made a sweet drift to pass the turn and she left Nexus behind.

-"And now the surprise for the end." Maya whispered and then she used the NOS at the last quarter mile and luckily she won the race since Nexus was getting too close to her in the last quarter mile.

Finally the last race was between Ky and hexus in the drag race, when the race started both cars were in the same level since both of them were American Muscles but in the last 20 seconds Hexus started to ram at Ky's ride and then Hexus was ready to do it again.

-"Yeah…I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ky whispered and when Hexus was about to ram him again, Ky used the NOS and he blasted to the finish line while Hexus lost control of his Chevelle SS since he tried to ram Ky so his ride crashed against the wall…incredibly he got out of that accident alive.

-"Well, guess we won. Time to make your part of the deal, Hiverax." Ky said and then the Hiverax pay the $ 35000 to team Stax.

-"We will comeback." The trio of brothers declared.

-"When the three of us will get to the top, you and the rest of those miserable bad guys E-teens won't be welcome." Ky declared and then the Hiverax left the city, funny thing that two of the where completely totaled.

An hour later, team Stax was counting the money the won.

-"Sadly, this is what we need to prosper in the racing world." Maya commented but Ky had an idea.

-"I got an idea, you guys wait her and try to watch a movie…I'll be back, trust me." Ky said and he took a good portion of the money with him and he left in his Mustang. Later while Maya and Boomer were watching Predators, Ky came back.

-"What did you do?" Boomer asked.

-"Watch." Ky said and then three trucks delivered three new cars.

-"Wait…you bought us all new cars!?" Maya asked amazed.

-"Yep, the BMW M3 GTR is mine, the Nissan Skyline GT-R is for Boomer and the Shelby GT500 is for Maya." Ky informed.

-"Nice gift!" Both Maya and Boomer said in union.

-"The perfect gift for the family…tomorrow we'll work on them but until then, I hope you saved me some popcorns for the movie." Ky said and he jumped to the sofa with his friends to watch the movie and tomorrow they'll work on their new rides.

**To be continued…**


	4. The hot pursuit

**Chapter 4: The hot pursuit**

**(A/N: I wanna thank to my friends SapphireWolf97 and killavals for helping me with this chapter! :D)**

The next day, team Stax had finished upgrading their new rides and the looks were like this:

Ky's BMW M3 GTR was now grey with special blue pinstripes on the car's doors and hood also with a carbon fiber spoiler. **(A/N: Basically is the same in Need For Speed Most Wanted 2005)**

Maya's Shelby GT500 was now dark green with blue small flames in the lower part of the car's doors and a green spoiler and blue rims.

Boomer's Nissan Skyline GT-R was now dark grey with yellow pinstripes on the car's center and horizontal pinstripes on the doors' sides and with yellow rims.

-"I can't wait to test the new rides." Maya commented.

-"Yeah, bet they'll be awesome…by the way, have you seen Ky?" Boomer asked.

-"No, I thought he was upstairs." Maya said and then she and Boomer saw Ky installing something in the three cars.

-"Hey man, what's that?" Boomer asked.

-"I'm installing police radios, so we'll know when any cop will get near us." Ky explained.

-"Well that's a really good advantage we can use. So…who's for to test our new babies?" Maya said sarcastically.

-"Let's roll." Ky said and then team Stax got in their new rides to find a new race.

Later team Stax found a team sprint race against other three pro racers, but before the race could start team Stax had to plan out their tactics.

-"So, what's your plan?" Boomer asked.

-"If we're going to smoke them out fast we'll need a really great plan." Maya applied.

-"And here it is: Boomer, you'll be a scout in the race and find the shortest routes of the race. Maya, you'll be a drafter since your GT500 has enough power to keep going…and finally I'll be a blocker so if any of those guys want to get close I got it covered." Ky explained.

-"All right, let's do it." Boomer said.

Then team Stax started their race and then in the middle of the race things got interesting.

-"Guys, heads up! Alley on the left…get ready." Boomer warned and then he and his team crossed with an amazing turn, later Maya spotted a Lexus IS 300 getting closer.

-"Guys watch your right; we got a Lexus coming fast." Maya said.

-"I got him." Ky said and he blocked the Lexus from closing to them and made him brake before he could crash against the wall.

-"We only got a quarter mile left." Boomer said.

-"All right…get behind me guys. Time to speed things up." Maya said and then Boomer and Ky got behind her and they keep up her speed and they won the race.

-"Yeah! Nice teamwork!" Ky said.

-"Word, man!" Boomer said.

-"We totally smoked them." Maya applied.

Then team Stax collected the money they won in the race but then they heard the cops' sirens.

-"Hurry! Get in the cars!" Ky yelled and he and his team got in their cars and rush away from the cops, thanks to Ky's idea of putting police radios in the cars they could hear the cops' transmissions.

_-"Control, This is unit 342 I just found street racers on the loose I'm starting pursuit; I'll need some back up."_

_-"Copy that, any more details in the call?"  
-"A grey BMW, a green Shelby and a grey Skyline."_

_-"Roger that, sending back up units now."_

-"Listen up, guys. We gotta lose this cop somehow." Ky said.

-"But better if we do it faster 'cause this blue boy drives a Corvette C6." Maya said.

-"Hurry! Back to the safe house!" Boomer exclaimed and then team Stax drove as fast as they could to their safe house but the cop's car was fast enough to keep up with them, then the police Corvette C6 started to push ky against the wall and used his megaphone.

_-"This is the police! Stop now and get out of the car! GET OUT OF THE CAR!" _

-"Not today, boss." Ky said and he used his NOS system and got out of the cop's control but sadly the police reinforcements arrived and the pursuit got a lot more difficult. Luckily team Stax entered an alley and disappeared from the police sights…little did the cops knew that team Stax entered their safe house and switched their cars so the cops didn't knew where did they go. While the cops were going down the streets; a red Ford Mustang GT, a blue Mazda RX-8 and an Audi TT were in the other side.

_-"This is unit 342, I lost the targets, I got no visual."_

-"That was close." Boomer commented.

-"Yeah, we almost…oh snap!" Ky exclaimed when he and his team passed accidentally through a police camera and their faces could be notice.

_-"Attention pursuit units, this is Control. The suspects have been relocated…they're driving a red Mustang, a blue Mazda and a yellow Audi."_

_-"Copy that, Control. Reinitiating pursuit."_

-"Their on our tail again." Maya said.

-"We gotta take them out somehow and loose them." Boomer said.

_-"This is the police. Pull your vehicles over, do it now!"_

-"I got an idea, follow me." Ky said and then he led his team to a huge communication array and Ky pushed his car to the maximum to keep moving while he crashed the array's pillars and made it fall to the ground and stopped the cops from following them.

_-"Suspects lost…They blocked us we got no visual._"

_-"Roger that, command indicates to return to normal duty."  
-"Copy that, Control. Leaving the scene ASAP."_

-"Yeah! We evaded them!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"That was fun!" Maya applied.

-"Great run, now let's go home." Ky said.

Later when they got were on route to their safe house, they got blocked by a dark blue Porsche Cayman S, a white Aston martin DB9 and a Lamborghini Gallardo…then princess Diara started a call to team Stax.

_-"So this is the handsome Ky Stax and his pathetic team, huh?" _Princess Diara mocked.

-"Ugh...just great, the Imperiaz." Maya said with disgust.

_-"You losers believe you have a chance against us? Don't make me laugh!" _Koz mocked.

-"Oh yeah? Let's see who's faster, idiot!" Boomer said.

_-"Now, now we shouldn't argue like this…we'll have to settle it on the streets. Of course team Stax will determinate when it's gonna be the race but we'll win anyway, also after we win I can offer you a spot on my crew, Ky. I can use a pretty boy like you_." Diara declared and Maya scoffed about that and before she could say anything…

-"Sorry, Diara. You're not my type." Ky responded and Diara laughed a little bit at this.

_-"We'll see that soon…see ya later pretty boy."_ Diara said and then she and her crew were about to leave.

_-"Sweet dreams, suckers." _Tenny said and with that they left.

-"Jeez, that chick and her friends are crazy." Ky said.

-"Yep…anyway let's get back home." Boomer said.

-"I'll catch up with you guys later; I'll go see if I can get some extras for our cars." Maya said and then after Ky and Boomer headed back to the safe house, Maya went to catch some money for the team but on her way home…a golden Lamborghini Gallardo accelerated behind her and made her crash against the wall. Maya was almost blind because of the impact and she could feel her right arm broken…then she barely saw princess Diara get out of her car and she took Maya's cash and smiled evilly at her.

-"Usually I would say is just because of business…but also now that you're out of the way Ky Stax will be all mine…only mine and no one else's." Diara said and then she got back to her ride and she left.

An hour later Maya saw a red Mustang GT and then she saw Ky and Boomer running towards her.

-"Maya! Can you hear me?" Ky said worried.

-"How is she?" Boomer asked worried as well.

-"She's fine but we need to get her hone right now!" Ky said as he picked Maya up and made her seat in the passenger's seat of his ride.

-"Boomer, take her car to the safe house." Ky said.

-"You got it." Boomer said and then he drove Maya's car back to the safe house. Once inside Ky managed to bandage Maya's broken arm.

-"She broke her arm." Ky said.

-"Gosh…who did this to her." Boomer asked.

-"I may have an idea of who did it." Ky said with anger and he was decided to take care of it.

**To be continued…**


	5. Time to get serious

**Chapter**** 5: Time to get serious**

**(A/N: I wanna thank killavals for helping me in this chapter :D)**

The next day, Maya woke up in her room and she noticed that she had her arm in a cast.

-"Ow…what happened?" Maya asked.

-"Last night, Diara made you crashed and stole the money." Boomer said entering her room.

-"I barely saw her taking the cash and then I Ky's ride…that's all I can remember." Maya said.

-"Don't worry; you're safe now…that's all that matters." Ky said entering the room as well.

-"Maybe…but as long as my arm is like this I won't be able to race for a while." Maya said with sadness on her voice.

-"It'll be fine, we brought a doctor and he said that your arm wasn't so damaged and it should be fine in 10 days." Boomer said trying to cheer her up.

-"10 days? And how we're going to challenge the Imperiaz?" Maya asked.

-"Relax, we'll take care of it." Ky said and he was about to leave.

-"Wait…where are you going?" Maya asked

-"I gotta do something." Ky said and he entered his Mustang and drive away.

-"I wonder where he's going." Maya commented.

-"I don't know…but I trust him." Boomer said.

-"Yeah…I do too." Maya said and then she had a smile of happiness in her face.

Later Ky arrived near a race where team Imperiaz won a race against rookies and they took all their money, he almost didn't recognize them but he did when he saw Koz exiting his blue Porsche Cayman S because he changed the vinyl, maybe because the cops knew his car's tiger design that he changed it to two white horizontal arrows and the number 09 in the doors' sides.

Anyway later he exited his car and headed towards Diara but Koz stopped him.

-"Hey! What do you think you're doing, punk?" Koz said with a mocking voice and Ky punched him and he grabbed him from his neck, he was able to do more like breaking Koz's back.

-"Enough! There's no need for violence when the differences can be settle on the streets." Diara said and Ky let go of Koz.

-"You got some nerve by coming here...are you looking for a race?" Tenny said.

-"No…I came here to settle something." Ky said.

-"Oh…so you finally decided to quit your pathetic team and join us?" Diara said flirting with Ky as she got close to him.

-"I knew you would join us in no time." Diara said while she placed her hand on Ky's chest and she was about to kiss him but Ky grabbed her hand took a great amount of cash out of her pocket.

-"I'm not here for that…I'm here to take back what's rightfully ours." Ky said with an angry face and he threw her hand away.

-"You think you can simply take Maya out, stole our money, and then make me become your boyfriend? I don't know what's in your head, princess…but you're just crazy." Ky said.

-"Oh please, Ky. Your friends are not like us; especially Maya…look at it in this way: I'm rich and I got a really nice car and soon many more, I can give you something better if you come with me." Diara said with her flirting voice again.

-"You're right about something Diara, my friends are nothing like you and your friends…they're better and it's true I like cars but not if they come from you." Ky declared.

-"By the way...we're ready for the race when you are." Ky said and he was about to enter his ride.

-"But why do you choose Maya instead of me? I'm the prettiest girl of all!" Diara declared.

-"Hey!" Tenny said.

-"Maya is a hundred times the best and prettiest girl than you are!" Ky exclaimed and he left.

Back to the safe house, Ky returned and he saw Boomer asleep in the couch with his tongue outside while he was playing Need For Speed Most Wanted. At this Ky chuckled and then he went upstairs to check on Maya, when he found her he saw her sleeping and she looked fine.

-"Hmm…She's really cute when she's asleep." Ky whispered and then he went to take some sleep, what he didn't know is that when he said that Maya looks cute when she's asleep, she smiled…probably she heard him saying that while she "Pretended" to be asleep.

A few days later Ky was in the couch playing Gears of War 3 and then he turned off the console after he played 15 matches…later he saw Maya with her arm fully heal.

-"Wow...you heal fast." Ky commented.

-"Yep, so…care to do a training race?" Maya asked and Ky stood frozen.

-"Are you serious? Your arm just healed." Ky said.

-"C'mon, it'll be fun." Maya said and she winked at Ky while she entered her Mazda now repaired thanks to Ky and Boomer.

A few minutes later Ky and Maya raced for like an hour and both ended draw in their training race, later they stopped at a gas station to reload their gas tanks.

-"Nice run." Ky said.

-"I guess I'll be back in the race in no time." Maya said and then the awkward silence.

-"Ky…you know…Boomer told me about the little chat you had with Diara, did you really meant what you said about me?" Maya admitted and asked while Ky thought that maybe Boomer followed him and heard the whole thing.

-"That nosy Boomer." Ky thought and then he had to answer.

-"Yeah…I…well…maybe…you know…" Ky said lost of words and then Maya grabbed him from the back of his neck.

-"Oh, just shut up and kiss me." Maya said and she kissed Ky who gladly returned the kiss, later after five minutes they were still embraced looking each other with a love stare and then Boomer came in his Audi TT.

-"There you are! Where the heck have you two been? It passed 15 seconds and I didn't knew where you guys have been." Boomer said joking and then team imperiaz appeared.

-"Ready to lose, punks?" Tenny declared while she was holding $ 50000 as the races' reward for the winner.

-"Ok…I had enough of this, let's end this!" Ky said and then the races were: Boomer vs. Tenny in a drag race, Ky vs. Koz in a sprint race and finally Maya vs. Diara in another sprint race.

In the drag race Tenny was really fast in her Aston Martin DB9 and Boomer almost loses but when Tenny used her NOS system boomer smiled.

-"Too soon, girl." Boomer said and then he used his NOS system and he won the race

-"Darn it!" Tenny said. Then it was between Ky and Koz in the sprint race, Koz was a good driver but he made the transmission changes too fast and then Ky used his NOS system to pass him.

-"GRRR!" Koz exclaimed angry.

-"SUCKER!" Ky exclaimed as he passed Koz and crossed the finish line. Finally it was all remaining between Maya and Diara in their sprint race, Diara had really power in her ride but Maya was smarter and she took all the shortcuts and she was a few miles away from the finish line.

-"I'll take you out again and this time for good!" Diara said and she accelerated enough to make Maya crash again.

-"Not this time." Maya said and she moved to the right and Diara couldn't stop at the moment and she crashed against a shop.

-"How does that feel, huh!?" Maya exclaimed and she won the race.

Later team Stax stood victorious to the Imperiaz and Ky opened his hand.

-"What we earn, please." Ky said meaning that he was demanding the cash he and his team won fair and square and then Koz grabbed the cash in his hand.

-"If you want this…you're gonna have to take it." Koz said and then Maya kicked him in the nuts and grabbed the cash.

-"Thank you very much, let's go home guys." Maya said and then while team Stax were on their way back home, team Imperiaz left the city and Ky looked them leaving from his retro visor.

-"So long, you cheaters punks." Ky whispered and then they arrived to their safe house to take some rest. They were so close to become the #1 most wanted street racers, but things will get a lot tougher.

**To be continued…**


	6. The 5-0 heat

**Chapter 6: The 5-0 heat**

A few days later around the night around 3:15 AM, team Stax was sleeping but they awake when they heard someone knocking the safe house's door, at this team Stax went down and they were holding spanners for whoever was out there.

-"Who's there?" Ky asked.

-"Please, I just wanna talk." A boy said behind the door.

-"I believe he's just a boy…let him trough." Maya said.

-"But if he gets too cocky, I have the spanner ready." Boomer said.

-"Ok…come on in." Ky said and then a boy with spiky brown hair who drives a green chromed Mitsubishi Eclipse entered the safe house.

-"Wanna drink some soda?" Maya asked offering him a soda.

-"Yeah, thank you." The boy said.

-"So…what do you need, kid?" Ky asked as he and his team sat on the couch while the boy sat on the chair in front of them.

-"First of all…um…I wanna say that I'm a big fan of yours, of all of you. I've seen all your races and you guys are just awesome! It's a real honor to be here chatting with you." The boy said.

-"Why thank you!" Maya said.

-"I always thought we didn't have fans." Ky commented.

-"Me neither." Boomer said.

-"And some of us…well, actually a few of us believe the same you guys do, many racers have no respect for each other…But that's not why am here. There have been rumors that the team Radikor heard about your victory over the Imperiaz and that they started to pay many other racers to take you out of the races, one way or another." The boy informed.

-"I knew they were the worst scumbags of all." Boomer whispered.

-"But that's not all, they managed to cause a lot of disaster on the streets and Zane has given your description of your rides to the police, he framed you guys for all the disaster he and his team did." The boy said and team Stax stood there thinking what they were going to do.

-"Now what they did with the police is both good and bad for you. Is good because now you got a lot of rep when it comes to pursuits." The boy said.

-"But it's also bad because the cops will get tougher, right?" Maya said.

-"Right, so the cops will use their chopper for air support and it'll be able to find you anywhere unless you guys go somewhere underground like a tunnel." The boy said.

-"Thanks for the info." Ky said smiling.

-"No probs, man." The boy said and he was heading for the exit.

-"By the way, when you'll have your race against the Radikor…smoke 'em fast and hard. It'll be nice to see them bite dust some time." The boy said and with that he left.

The next morning team Stax was riding their secondary cars and they stopped by Burger King to eat lunch.

-"You think what the kid said was true?" Boomer asked while he ate his French fries.  
-"I believe him; those E-teens are able to do anything just to stay on top." Maya said after she drank her soda.

-"But I wonder if the cops will get as tough as he said. We barely got out of the last chase." Ky said while he ate his hamburger.

-"Anyway, I gotta go to the bathroom." Boomer said and he went to the bathroom leaving Ky and Maya alone in the table.

-"So…" Maya said awkwardly.

-"We'll have to extremely careful from now on…have all of our senses ready. I wouldn't like the idea of you getting arrested." Ky said and then he hold Maya's hand.

-"Me…me neither." Maya said and then she held his hand tightly and then both of them kissed each other and then they stopped when they noticed a flash somewhere and when they turned around, they saw Boomer with a camera.

-"Ha! Got ya!" Boomer said.

-"Boomer!" Both Ky and Maya said as they were blushing hard.

Later as team Stax got back in their cars, they got challenged by another team of racers except that they were paid by the Radikor to take team Stax down. When they raced against them, Ky and his friends had a tough time against the suckers but they managed to defeat them and when the other racers didn't wanted to give the reward, the cops arrived to the scene and arrested the other racers while team Stax managed to get away from the scene but as expected, the cops were behind them.

-"Okay, we gotta lose them somehow." Boomer said.

-"I got an idea, but it's gonna hurt." Maya said and she ran to one of the pillars of a boat in a boat exhibition.

-"Sorry, car." Ky whispered as he did the same to another boat.

As the boat fell to the ground blocking the cops' way, team Stax managed to get away.

-"Ha! It wasn't that hard." Maya said and then a police chopper came from the air.

_-"This flight team A-G-9 to Control, I have spotted the suspects, they're heading through three blocks without stopping….proceeding to interfere." _

_-"Roger that, A-G-9. Hold them off until ground backup arrives."_

-"Ohh…You had to say it!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"Sorry." Maya whispered as she was laughing shyly.

-"Forget about that, we can't let the chopper's tail try to CUT US IN HALF!" Ky exclaimed and he evaded the chopper's tail which was trying to cut the Mustang in half.

-"Jeez! They're crazy!" Boomer said as he evaded the tail as well.

Once they got in front of the chopper, the chopper returned back to the air level and was spotting team Stax at any moment so they won't be out of sight.

_-"Attention A-G-9, this is ground unit 78. We reached your location provide air support and spot the suspects from afar, we'll take care of them."  
-"Copy that, moving afar."_

Then one of the police's Corvette started to push against Ky.

_-"Get out of the car and put your hands behind your head."_

-"Not a chance!" Ky yelled and he slammed the brakes and then he slammed the gas to crashed the police Corvette's rear part and made it lose control.  
-"See ya later!" Ky exclaimed sarcastically, the pursuit kept going or 13 minutes and it was getting more and more difficult. Along the way, team Stax spotted a police roadblock with something that could actually stop them.

-"Spikes! We got spikes!" Ky said.

-"Let's take another way!" Maya said.

-"I got one." Boomer said and he made his way to enter to the sewers and so did his friends.

After five minutes the cops didn't found them and they left.

-"Phew! That was close." Ky commented and then he received a message from the Radikor.

_Let's end this._

**To be continued…**


	7. The ultimate race: all or nothing

**Chapter 7: The ultimate race: all or nothing**

After escaping the cops, team Stax was on their way to their warehouse until team Radikor stopped their path.

-"We already know that you're challenging us." Ky said.

_-"If you are really smart, ain't ya? I run everything in this city. Cars, drivers, everything…And soon I'll make sure you and your pathetic team won't be worthy for scum." _Zane said.

-"Would you get to the point?" Boomer said annoyed.

_-"All right then, you want it to big? Then it'll be big. Techris will surely beat Boomer in a sprint race through the whole city…then Zair will smoke Maya out in the drift race through the city and finally, it'll be between you and me Ky. A canyon race…whoever finishes first will get everything but you'll never survive it" _Zane explained_._

-"And what's the reward?" Ky asked.

_-"It'll be a million of cash and the loser's pink slip." _Zane said which meant that whoever loses also loses his car.

-"Right…then I hope you won't miss your LeMans Quattro." Ky said.

_-"Dream on, punk."_ Zair exclaimed and then the Radikor left.

A few hours later, team Stax was planning their tactics because facing the Radikor will be no joke if they're the #1 most wanted street racers.

-"Okay…basically I don't know what to do against these guys, nothing except try to survive." Ky said.

-"Well, then we'll use something a lot more efficient…improvise." Boomer said.

-"You sure?" Ky asked.

-"Don't worry Ky, sometimes you just have to do what the heart tells you." Maya said.

-"All right, I'll trust you guys." Ky said smiling.

Later it came the big day; team Stax against the team Radikor. All in order to determinate which tea will become the most wanted street racers, the race would start with the sprint race between Boomer and Techris around the city, while the rest of their teams were near the made up starting line, both drivers were ready to start the race.

-"I'll smoke you out!" Techris declared.

-"Not if I do it first!" Boomer said and then both cars started the race. Boomer never expected that Techris' Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII was such a powerful ride that it took the lead and Boomer's Audi wasn't able to pass him.

-"Darn it." Boomer said.

-"Ha-ha!" Techris laughed annoyingly, he was battling to get to the first place for hours but then Boomer discovered that Techris wasn't so good at the straight lines in top speed so Boomer made the perfect shifts to pass Techris. As the last turn was at sight Techris used his NOS to get there first but Boomer slammed the brakes and he went to a shortcut that leaded him to the first place and then he used his NOS as Techris' was empty.

-"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NO!" Techris yelled as Boomer crossed the finish line.

-"Who's laughing now, sucker!?" Boomer exclaimed.

Then around the Afternoon it was the decisive drift race between Maya and Zair.

-"After this, I'll be the invincible chick." Zair mocked.

-"You want the title? Come and get it!" Maya responded and then the drift race started and both cars launched to the curves of the city, Maya admitted that Zair's 350Z was an amazing handling machine since she did the drifts like a pro and Maya wasn't able to pass her at any moment. But sometimes, being in the lead makes someone lose the focus on the race, so when Zair looked back to see Maya afar, she didn't noticed that she was heading to a U-turn so Zair slammed the brakes and that's when Maya passed her.

-"Where do you think you're going?" Zair exclaimed.

-"Ahead of you!" Maya said victorious as she passed the last turn and finished the race.

-"Oh my gosh!" Maya exclaimed.

-"What is it?" Boomer asked.

-"My tires are total crap!" Maya said as her tires were crap after the drift race, but luckily she had backups.

-"Look on the bright side; it could have been the brakes too." Ky said.

-"Well…easy for you to say 'cause you don't have to drift on your race." Maya said.

-"Uh, let us remember that I'm the one who's gonna race in a canyon, where this race is life or death since I could actually DIE in this race." Ky said.

-"Hmph, well you better don't die 'cause you still owe me a race-date. And if you die, I'll bring you back from the death to kill you myself." Maya said as she kissed Ky on the cheek.

-"I'll have that under consideration." Ky said smiling.

Then when Ky entered to his ride, Zane parked next to him.

-"It's time to finish you and your pathetic team." Zane said.

-"You and your friends can call yourselves a team, but me; Maya and Boomer consider ourselves as a family." Ky declared.

-"Whatever, loser...follow me to the canyon. I can't wait to have that Mustang on my garage." Zane said.

Then it came the night and the big, last race. The streets of the canyon were quiet and the road was dark with not much light. As Ky Stax was waiting for his opponent to appear he closed his eyes to let all the frustration and doubt to get of his mind and right about then the engine of an Audi LeMans Quattro was heard from behind him and it parked next to him, then both cars were roaring their engines two seconds before the race.

-"No one can beat me." Zane declared with an evil smirk on his face and he launched to the canyon with Ky behind him. There wasn't a formidable opponent as Zane since he had skills and his car was pure power. Ky wasn't able to pass him for 10 minutes and the road was nearly over, this race had the next conditions:  
A racer can win if the other one falls from the canyon or he stays in the lead until the finish line or when he pass the leader and stays in the lead for 10 seconds. So without losing anymore time Ky made the perfect shifts since he couldn't use NOS in this race because it was too dangerous. Once he took the lead Zane tried to pass him.

-"Just a few seconds, just a few seconds!" Ky whispered and he hold the lead for 10 seconds and meaning that he finally won the race. When he reached the end of the canyon, Ky saw Maya and Boomer waiting for him so he exited his car to talk to his "family".

-"Well done, bro! Group hug!" Boomer said as he hugged Ky and Maya.

-"Boomer! I need to breathe!" Ky said joking and then he let go.

-"Nice run, handsome! So here are your three rewards." Maya said as she gave Ky the money and the pink slip of Zane's Audi LeMans.

-"Okay…but what's the third?" Ky asked.

-"This one." Maya said and she pressed her lips against his making both of them blush hard, then the Radikor appeared with their defeated faces.

-"You know the deal, get out you cheaters." Ky said and the Radikor left the city.

-"So…when's the wedding?" Boomer asked trying to annoy Ky and Maya.

-"You just wait." Maya said.

-"I bet when the kid grows up he's gonna work on his first car." Boomer commented.

-"Yeah, and it's gonna be a Mustang." Ky said.

-"Uh…you mean a TT, right?" Boomer said.

-"You're both crazy, obviously it's gonna be a RX-8." Maya said.

-"Ky, you're really gonna let her get away with this?" Boomer asked.

-"Maybe we can decide it…on a race." Ky said.

-"Let's do it." Both Maya and Boomer said and then team Stax left back the city, celebrating their positions as the #1 most wanted street racers and as a family.

**THE END**


End file.
